


Literary Ailment

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [44]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Glyn is sick. Oz sharpens his reflexes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm writing so much less than I should. As always leave any prospective ideas in the comments if you'd like them in this series, and I hope you enjoy.

“Oz, I am not sick.” Oz raised an eyebrow from his position leaned against the doorframe, watching in vague amusement as Glynda attempted to stand without falling over.  
“Of course not Glyn,” he laughed as she lost the battle with gravity and fell back into their bed, landing amongst the duvet with a soft thud. “You're just deciding to stop showing off to we mere mortals your perfect balance and fine motor coordination.”

Glynda scowled at him, pulling the covers away and levering herself into a sitting position, grabbing her third cup of tea that morning from the bedside table and downing the scalding hot drink in one.  
“I'm not sick” she insisted. “It's nothing, it'll have passed by lunch.” Oz smirked from the doorway.  
“Oh, fine by lunch? Did you only give your immune system the morning off? You slave driver.” He ducked the book thrown at his head (On The Origin of Species, Evolution by Natural Selection and Possible Encounters with Really Big Grimm: C D Ooblek, Hardback Edition), Glynda's normally impeccable aim with heavy book-shaped objects having deteriorated somewhat in light of her condition.

He then dodged the follow-up shot (Per Anhalter Durch die Galaxis, an omnibus proudly boasting “Alles 5 Romane in Einem Band”) before deciding to stop trying his luck with an angry Glynda with a near unlimited supply of hardback books and a semblance capable of propelling them to hypersonic speed.  
“Glyn, please, you're sick, you'll be out of classes a day at most, I'm sure Mals will take excellent notes.” Glynda sighed in annoyed defeat.  
“I hope she takes the notes, I can't read your writing.” Oz laughed.  
“See, that's the spirit, now, I'll be back in five minutes with some more tea, so please try not to kill anyone in the time, I'll let our teachers know you're sick too.”

A hardback Tolkien omnibus clattered into the doorframe mere inches from his head and Oz made a hasty retreat, stopping by with that day's teachers to let them know Glynda would be off. He was pleasantly surprised to be informed that he was required to take the day off himself, to care for his ailing partner; and so with his duties performed and several hundred new teabags “liberated” from the cafeteria, Oz made his way back to the dorm and settled down with a book in one hand and the other on the switch for the kettle.


End file.
